The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for processing communication data, particularly to a method of and an apparatus for processing communication data transmitted via a data communication line.
There have been known various data communication systems capable of transmitting a data file via a data communication line such as a telephone line. One kind of data communication system includes a communication type sing-along apparatus.
A communication type sing-along apparatus is usually adapted to down-load various music data and background picture data via a telephone line from a host computer in a sing-along data center. With the use of such a communication type sing along apparatus, it is allowed to obtain a large amount of music data and background picture data continuously accumulated in the sing-along data center, thereby making it possible to easily meet with customer's requests for singing new songs.
In practice, the music data transmitted from the sing-along data center is stored in a hard disc drive contained in the communication type sing-along apparatus. Meanwhile, a large amount of music data that fail to be stored in the hard disc drive are stored in CD-ROMs stocked in the same sing along apparatus so that said music data may be properly managed.
In fact, the CD-ROMs storing the music data are stocked together with DVDs storing the background picture data. In detail, both the CD-ROMs and the DVDs are stocked in a disc changer which is one part of the communication type sing-along apparatus.
In more detail, the disc changer of the communication type sing-along apparatus is adapted to pickup, from the stocked CD-ROMs and DVDs, a desired CD-ROM storing music data required by a specific request and a desired DVD storing corresponding background picture data to be displayed on a monitor, so as to meet a customer's request for singing a song corresponding to the requested music data. Meanwhile, such disc changer is capable of reading the music data and the corresponding background picture data from the selected CD-ROM and DVD so as to effect a predetermined data reproduction.
Generally, said disc changer of the communication type sing-along apparatus requires the use of an application software in order to perform the desired operation thereof. Further, such application software is often needed to be renewed in order to incorporate some new improvements or some newly developed functions, thereby requiring a version-up treatment. For this reason, a data file for version-up is transmitted via a telephone line from the sing-along data center, while an old application software stored in the disc changer is replaced by the new version of the application soft wear.
However, there is a problem with a communication type sing-along apparatus formed according to a prior art. Namely, if a data file for version-up is transmitted to the sing-along apparatus from a sing-along data center when the disc changer is in an electrically OFF state, it is impossible for the transmitted data file to be downloaded into the disc changer.
For example, with a communication type sing-along apparatus for business use, a disc changer is usually disconnected from an electric power source when not in business time. Further, since a data file for version-up is often transmitted from the sing-along data center during a time period when the sing-along apparatus is not in business use, it is required that the disc changer be constantly in an electrically ON state, thereby ensuring that a transmitted data file can be downloaded into the disc changer at any time.
In addition, a disc changer of a communication type sing-along apparatus might have to be replaced by a new one for the purpose of maintenance. Accordingly, an application software of the new disc changer will also have to be replaced by a new version. If such a replacement of application software fails to be completed in time, the communication type sing-along apparatus will fail to provide desired operations obtainable by the new version of an application software, hence bringing about a deterioration in the quality of a sing-along service.